Vanilkové růže
by Rapidez
Summary: CZ překlad. Pre-slash. Pochmurný, romanticky laděný oneshot s příslibem šťastného konce. Albus miluje Scorpiuse, ale pokus, jak mu to dát najevo, poněkud selže... nebo ne?


**Vanilla Roses**

**Napsala:**** Betelin Notecor**

**Přeložila: Rapidez

* * *

**

This story is based on characters and situations created and owned by JK Rowling, various publishers including but not limited to Bloomsbury Books, Scholastic Books and Raincoast Books, and Warner Bros., Inc. No money is being made and no copyright or trademark infringement is intended.

Postavy obsažené v tomto příběhu jsou majetkem J. K. Rowlingové, autorky Harryho Pottera. Duševní vlastnictví překladu různých jmen, názvů a míst patří panu Medkovi, který knihy o Harrym Potterovi přeložil do češtiny. Autorská práva k této fanfiction má **Betelin Notecor**, která dala **Rapidez **svolení k českému překladu. Ani příběh, ani jeho překlad, nevznikly za účelem finančního obohacení se. Kopírování a případné porušování autorských práv se přísně zapovídá.

**. . .**

Krátký oneshot v originálním znění můžete nalézt na těchto adresách: **betelin-notecor . livejournal . com/25507 . html**; **fanfiction . net/s/4618065/1/Vanilla_Roses**.

**počínající AS/S**

**Rating:**** PG**

**Pochmurný, romanticky laděný oneshot s příslibem šťastného konce.**

**Shrnutí:** Albus miluje Scorpiuse, ale pokus, jak mu to dát najevo poněkud nezafunguje... anebo ano?

* * *

**. . .**

**Vanilkové růže**

**. . .**

Stál jsi tam, strnule na mě zíral a jemné světlo ze svíček – které voněly po vanilce – zbarvovaly tvé světlounce blond vlasy dož jsem při pohledu do tvých očí pochopil, že jsem si to všechno jen představoval.

Tehdy, jak ses na mě tak usmál přes celou Velkou síň? Jen jsi byl zdvořilý. Když ses mi nabídnul, že mi pomůžeš v lektvarech? To byl jen trik, abych ti pomáhal při hodinách kouzelných formulí. Nikdy jsi ve mě neviděl ani kamaráda, natož potom něco víc.

Namlouval jsem si, že jsi bisexuál, když jsem tě viděl muchlovat se u skleníků s holkou. Předstíral jsem, že mám u tebe šanci, zatímco ve skutečnosti jsem ji neměl. Ty jedeš po sukních jak kocour po uzeném a já... já jsem přihřátější než stádo růžových slonů.

Proč jsem si to udělal? Proč jsem si namlouval, že tě můžu dostat? Jsi nejlepší ze třídy, diriguješ všechny Zmijozelské a famfrpál ti říká pane. Já jsem jen „Ten syn Spasitele". Můj otec je to jediné, proč jsem slavný.

Odhodlal jsem se zbavit se té nálepky. Potloukal jsem se s tebou a tvou partou, nechal jsem tvé kamarády, aby si ze mě utahovali. Nezáleželo na tom, co říkali – měl jsem tvou pozornost. Chvíli na mě spočinul tvůj pohled a já jsem cítil, jak se mé srdce vznáší... Ty jsi moje droga, má závislost, můj svět. Než jsem tě potkal, nebyl jsem nic a pokud mě opustíš, zase budu nic.

Zmínil ses, že miluješ růže; šel jsem ven a utrhl pro tebe ty nejkrásnější růže ze zahrady. Říkal jsi, že miluješ svíčky s vanilkovou vůní – a tak jsem je dnes večer rozmístil po tvém pokoji. Rozsvítil jsem svíčky, růže jsem rozsypal kolem a použil jsem kouzlo pro soukromí, které nedovolovalo tvůj spolužákům vstoupit. Pak jsem tady seděl a čekal na tebe.

Když jsi otevřel dveře, nejprve jsi ucítil svíčky. Viděl jsem, jak se ti roztáhlo chřípí a oči se ti přivřely, když ses slastně usmál. Poté jsi otevřel oči, spatřil růže a natáhnul ruku, aby ses jedné z nich dotknul. Pak sis povšimnul mě a tvůj pohled se stal mrazivým. Uvědomil jsem si, že jsem udělal chybu, a že jsem tě ztratil.

Upustil jsi růži a překřížil ruce na hrudi. Tvůj pohled se mi zabodával hluboko do srdce, tak jsem odvrátil zrak jinam. Dožadoval ses odpovědí, odpovědí na otázky, které jsem si nikdy nepředstavoval, že bys mi položil.

„Co to má být? Nějaký fór?"

Ne, nebyl to fór. To byl můj ubohý pokus říci ti, že tě miluji.

„Ty jsi gay? Myslíš si snad, že já jsem gay?"

Ano, jsem gay. Ne, věděl jsem, že nejsi na kluky. Prostě jsem jen do tebe šíleně, šíleně zamilovaný a chtěl jsem, aby jsi tu lásku uviděl.

„Jak to doprdele myslíš, že mě miluješ? Vždyť mě skoro neznáš!"

Vím, že nesnášíš lektvary, ačkoliv je to předmět, který ti jde nejlépe. Tvá oblíbená barva je stříbrná, rád plaveš v jezeře a pohrdáš lidmi, kteří urážejí tvého otce. Když spíš, tak trochu slintáš a chrápeš jako malé štěně. Randil jsi se čtyřmi dívkami a čtyřem jsi dal kopačky. Až vyrosteš, chtěl bys být bystrozorem. Znám tě jako své boty.

„Nemůžu... Albusi, já prostě... nejsem gay!"

Já vím.

„Odejdeš? Prosím? Prostě... díky za ty svíčky a růže. Ale teď prosím odejdi."

Samozřejmě, vždyť tě přece miluji. Sbohem. Už tě nebudu otravovat. Omlouvám se.

Prošel jsem kolem tebe ke dveřím a ukončil kouzlo zaručující soukromí. Měl jsem ruku na klice, když jsi se dotknul mé ruky.

„Potřebuji si to nechat projít hlavou. Dej mi pár dní. Mám... jsi můj kamarád. Nechci tě ztratit."

Podíval jsem se na tebe a srdce se mi rozbušilo. Tvé oči byly vlídné a něco jsem v nich zahlédnul. Možná, že to všechno nakonec nebyl jen výplod mojí fantazie.

Přikývnul jsem a odešel, ale nedokázal jsem tě pustit z hlavy. Možná, že si ještě pořád něco namlouvám, ale možná, že nám to spolu půjde. Možná, že je šance, jak si zasloužit tvou lásku a být tím, kým chceš, abych byl.

Udělám cokoliv, abych byl tvůj.

**. . .konec. . .**


End file.
